This invention relates generally to ladder stand-offs and more particularly to ladder stand-offs useful in corner applications.
Ladders are commonly used for many tasks to enable the user to reach locations that otherwise could not be reached. One of the most common types of ladders is the lean-on ladder which comprises a pair of laterally spaced side rails interconnected by a plurality of longitudinally spaced rungs. In use, the bottom of the ladder is supported on the ground or a floor and the top of the ladder is placed against a wall or similar vertical surface. Generally, lean-on ladders should be oriented at an angle of lean (i.e., the angle between the ladder and the ground or floor) of approximately 70–80 degrees for safe and stable deployment.
It is known to use ladder attachments such as stand-offs with lean-on ladders to increase ladder stability. Such devices are attached to the upper portion of the ladder and position the ladder away from the wall that it is leaned against. Stand-offs designed to be used in corner applications have also been proposed. However, many known stand-offs are not readily used with both flat and corner surfaces or require manual adjustment of various moving parts to permit use with different surfaces. Such moving parts are susceptible to becoming lost or broken. Many current stand-offs are also big and bulky and thus not suitable for use in tight spaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ladder stand-off that is compact and easy to use and can be used on both flat and corner surfaces without excessive adjustable parts.